He Loved Her First
by Isayssoccer
Summary: Songfic to I loved her first by Heartland. Focuses on Dr. Finkelstein and his relationship Or lack thereof with Sally, and how things have changed since she fell in love with Jack. Hopefully better then it sounds... Please R&R!


**Wow… um, don't even ask about this one. It's just a random plot bunny that _will not leave me alone_. **

**Basically, this is a songfic. About Dr. Finkelstein. And no, I'm not smoking anything. The song is… get ready for it… I Loved Her First by Heartland.**

**Stop staring at me that way! I _promise _you, I'm not smoking anything!**

**The thing is, I think that Dr. Finkelstein really did love Sally, but didn't know how to show it. As many fics as I've read where he was almost abusive… I just can't imagine that. Yes, he seemed pretty bad sometimes, but I still think he cared about her, in a sort of overbearing, demented way. **

**Anyways, here we go. If you like it, then good. If you don't… well, I do.**

**One last thing, I have changed one word in the chorus to make it make more sense, but… yeah. I honestly doubt that anyone would have caught it, anyways, unless they had a near-photographic memory, like me.**

**So, just… enjoy the story. I'm going to shut up now.**

**--- --- ----**

_Look at the two of you dancing that way_

_Lost in the moment and each other's face_

_So much in love you're alone in this place_

_Like there's nobody else in the world_

They were disgustingly perfect for each other. Like they were made for each other. Well, Doctor Finkelstein knew that _he _hadn't planned it that way. He hadn't planned for his daughter to fall in love with the Pumpkin King.

She was his daughter, despite what people were led to think. Maybe he hadn't always treated her correctly… how did one treat a daughter, anyways?

Oh, it didn't matter now. She had Jack Skellington, and the Pumpkin King would be all that she needed. She didn't need her creator anymore. Didn't need her… father.

_I was enough for her not long ago_

_I was her number one she told me so_

_And she still means the world to me just so you know_

_So be careful when you hold my girl_

At one time, Dr. Finkelstein had been all that his creation needed, before she even knew there was anything more. He had been able to convince her that she had no use for the rest of Halloween Town.

And then she met the Pumpkin King.

It always seemed to come back to Jack. It wasn't really his fault, but it was so easy to blame it on the skeleton. He had shown Sally a world outside of the doctor's laboratory. A world that, perhaps, she should have been a part of long ago, yet never had been.

The doctor didn't hate Jack for it, he really didn't. But it hurt to see his creation so fully devoted to anything other than her creator.

_Time changes everything life must go on_

_And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

There was no use in trying to keep them apart. He didn't want Sally to hate him, as he was sure she would if he tried to keep her away from her love. He was only starting to learn that there was no way of keeping Sally fenced in. She had said it herself: She was restless. He would just have to accept that, no matter how hard it would be.

_I loved her first_

_I held her first_

_And a place in my heart_

_Will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

Jewel just couldn't fill the void that Sally had left. Perhaps it was due to the fact that Sally was his first successful creation. He wanted so badly to think that it was something more. He hoped that Sally saw him as a father, but he doubted it. He didn't deserve it. But he was her father, and he loved her, whether anyone knew it or not.

_And I knew that she'd find you some day_

_But it's still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

**--- --- ----**

**Well, for my first songfic and my second TNBC fic, I think this is almost passable. Short, yes, but not altogether painful to read, if I do say so myself. I had fun writing it, anyways.**

**Please read and review, but no flames please!**

**Also, I don't own Nightmare Before Christmas or I Loved Her First. I'm just a fan of both.**


End file.
